Earth observation using low cost, low earth orbit satellites for both military and civilian applications has proliferated rapidly in recent years. Finer resolution is desired while imaging large areas during each pass of a satellite, which results in a large amount of data generation. This data is typically down-linked to a user in the field as soon as possible to be of value. In areas of interest, multiple revisits may be required to gather desired information. However, limited available link time to a ground station can hamper operations. Two types of sensing systems are typically employed to observe an area of interest during different times of day and conditions. An optical system imaging in the visible wave spectrum can be used during the daytime on a clear day. The optical system provides a fine resolution of the area of interest but is ineffective during the night or if clouds, fog, smoke, or dust are present in the atmosphere. A microwave system that images in the radio frequency (RF) spectrum can be used when the conditions are not ideal for the optical system. However, the resolution of the microwave system is not as fine as the optical system. Including an optical system and a microwave system in the same satellite is very cost prohibitive because of the weight and space needed for the separate receiving and processing systems.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a hybrid optical and microwave system that is effective and efficient and requires a relatively small footprint.